This invention relates to a hockey stick, and in particular to such a hockey stick with a blade that includes a membrane-like impact surface held by a frame and which produces a sound like a drum being struck when the stick is used to strike an object such as a ball or puck.
An important object of the invention is to offer a hockey stick which will be used by children in playing hockey, or hockey-related games, and which will add a new, audible dimension to such games. The amusing sound that the hockey stick makes with each striking of the ball or puck expands the game from mere passing and shooting into an exciting sound-producing sport.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hockey stick that is small and lightweight so that small children can use it. The blade is made larger than ordinary, and the frame includes a beveled edge that guides the ball or puck into contact with the impact surface even though the child may swing inaccurately and initially hit the ball or puck with the frame. The hockey stick is thus more interesting to, and easily used by, children.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, now about to be described in more detail, the hockey stick includes an elongate, hollow handle formed of lightweight plastic with a hand grip at one end. The stick includes a blade attached at an end of the handle opposite the hand grip for striking the ball or puck. The blade extends at an oblique angle from the handle and has a roughly rectangular shape, as in a conventional hockey stick. However, unlike existing hockey sticks, the hitting surface of the blade is a membrane-like impact surface which is held in place by a frame, made of lightweight plastic.
The frame includes front and back sections that mate together to surround and grip an outer edge of the impact surface and hold it tightly so that it vibrates at an audible frequency when struck. The outer edge of the impact surface includes a preformed channel that fits into a tongue and groove in the frame. The front and back sections are held together and coupled to the handle by screws extending through holes in one section into internally threaded bosses in the other section. Tightening the screws clamps the channel in the tongue and groove providing the necessary tension to the impact surface.
The frame sections, when coupled together, form a hollow frame that is acoustically coupled to the impact surface. That is, when the impact surface strikes an object, the surface vibrates at an audible frequency causing a sympathetic vibration in the hollow frame thus producing a drum-like tone that sustains for several seconds. When the frame or handle strikes an object, a similar, sustained, drum-like tone is also produced. An advantage is that the simple sport of striking a ball or puck gains a new, sound-producing dimension that will attract more children into an exciting and physical exercise.
The attractiveness of the stick for use by small children is further enhanced by the light weight, the large blade, and the ball- or puck-guiding beveled edge of the frame. The ease and fun of playing hockey with the stick of the present invention builds the child's interest in sports and confidence in the child's own abilities.
These and other objects, advantages and features which are offered by the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description that now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.